Time Will Tell
by Calico1185
Summary: When Rory is forced to stay at Tristan's house for two weeks, sparks fly. I know, the summary sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Time Will Tell   
by **Calico1185**

  
Title: Time Will Tell   
Author: Calico1185   
Summary: When Lorelei goes out of town, Rory is forced to stay with the DuGreys.   
Pairing: R/T   
Feedback: Calico1185@att.net 

Author's Note: Ok, guys! This is not by any means great or even my best work, but you wanted a story and this was the best I could come up with! I also will try to get the next part out as soon as possible. Sorry this isn't that good, but it'll get better now that I have it more sorted out in my head. 

  
Gilmore Residence 

Lorelei and Rory were standing in a corner of the Gilmore living room snickering. Richard and Emily were having their annual New Year's Party and had insisted that the two be in attendance. Lorelei had grudgingly agreed and she and Rory were now enjoying the sights and sounds of the bash….well, sort of. 

"Ok, now you see that one over there," Lorelei pointed. When her daughter nodded, she continued. "That woman is secretly thinking 'Oh, my, look how big her hips have gotten since Christmas!'," she told her. 

"And, oh, gracious! Look at those horrid highlights!" Rory mimicked the other woman thinking silently. 

Lorelei snickered. "Could these people possibly be any more superficial?" 

"I doubt it. And I should know, I go to school with their kids five days a week." 

Her mom "Mmmm"ed in response as she lifted her glass to take a sip. 

"Lorelei," Emily said excitedly as she came and put her hand on her daughter's arm. "I have some WONDERFUL news!" 

"Well, you want to tell us what that is? Or would you rather expound on how wonderful it is and not say anything else?" 

"Lorelei," Emily said in exasperation. 

"Personally, I'd like to hear how wonderful it is and never know what 'it' is. Cause, you know, then I can never share in the wonder of it all," Lorelei rambled off, knowing how frustrated her mother would get. 

"Lorelei!" Emily said more firmly. Satisfied that Rory had elbowed her mother, albeit smiling, and they were both silent, she continued. "Well, I know you were worried about leaving Rory alone for two weeks while we're at the reunion-" Lorelei rolled her eyes- "and now you won't have to!" She smiled triumphantly. 

Rory and Lorelei exchanged apprehensive glances before looking back at the woman. Emily had, somehow, convinced Lorelei to accompany her and Richard to Colorado for a two week family reunion. Rory had gotten out of it because of school, but Lorelei hadn't been quite so lucky. 

"Uh-Mom, what are you talking about?" 

"Well, I was talking with some friends of ours and told them about the reunion. When they heard that we were going to have to leave my granddaughter alone for two weeks and so far from school, they offered to let Rory stay with them. Lovely people! They have a son who attends Chilton so he and Rory can ride to school together!" 

Rory's face had turned a deadly pale and Lorelei took note of this. "Who?" she asked her mother. 

"The DuGreys!" she told them happily. "Their son had some classes with Rory, I believe. Their house is only 10 minutes from Chilt-why, Rory, are you alright?" 

Her eyes were still wide and her face still pale. Hearing the question, she snapped back to the current situation. "Yeah. Grandma, really, I'll be fine. I'll drive the jeep, I'll hang out with Lane-" 

"Rory, the DuGreys were gracious enough to make this offer and I've already accepted. It's not open for questioning," Emily reprimanded. 

"No!" Lorelei interjected. "Mom, I'm not forcing my child to stay with people she doesn't want to stay with." 

"Really, Lorelei, you should know better then to behave so rudely." 

"Rory!" Richard walked over to them. "I just heard that you'll be staying with the DuGreys while we're away. I'm glad to hear it! I've done business with the elder DuGrey and happen to know what wonderful people they are! I'm glad to see you're making such tasteful friends." 

"Dad, she's not staying with them," Lorelei cut Rory off before she had to deal with Emily again. 

"Are you sure? I just spoke with them-" 

"No, I mean, we're not accepting the offer. Rory doesn't want to and she doesn't have to." 

"We already HAVE accepted the offer. Really, Lorelei, why can't you accept help when people offer it? Rory would be around other people, not an empty house, she wouldn't have to get up so early, she'd have someone her own age-" 

Rory could see that the situation was starting to get out of hand and looked helplessly to her grandfather, who seemed to understand Lorelei's reluctance to accept the offer. Giving her an encouraging smile, he winked and glanced back at the two women before rolling his eyes playfully. Rory felt her spirits lighten a bit, but the two bickering women didn't seem to be experiencing the same lightened moment. Knowing that nothing good could come of this and neither woman would back down, she did the only think she could do. Her mom would support whatever decision she made, of course, but her grandmother was a different matter. That thought in mind, she made her decision. 

"It's ok, Mom. I'll stay with them." 

Lorelei stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at her in shock. Emily beamed, "There, you see. Rory knows proper manners. I'm sure you'll have a marvelous time, dear." 

  
One Hour Later 

"So, why'd ya do it?" Lorelei asked as they climbed into their jeep. 

"To avoid an argument." 

"I thought the DuGreys were the parents of Evil One Himself," Lorelei continued. 

"And so they are." 

"Which would mean you're spending two weeks at his house." 

"Yes, it does." 

"Possibly seeing him after school." 

"Very likely." 

"Eating meals with him." 

"Inevitable." 

"So why?" Lorelei asked again, turning her attention from the road to her daughter. 

"I don't know. It just seemed like the only thing to do without causing a fight and it's bound to be a big house, so I'll avoid him. He'll be busy with The Flavor of the Week, anyway, so it shouldn't be hard." 

Lorelei stared hard at her daughter. "Uh huh. Easy to avoid him. Sure. We'll see." Turning back to the road, she shook her head. Rory was in for a long two weeks! 

  
The Next Day-Chilton 

Rory was at her locker getting the books she'd need for first period when Tristan came and leaned against the locker next to hers. 

"So two weeks?" he asked. 

"Yes," Rory admitted bitterly. 

"Under the same roof?" he smirked. 

"Obviously." 

"Hmmm." 

"Don't 'hmmm' me," Rory snapped. 

"Relax, Mary. I'm not trying to torment you. I actually wanted to say I'm sorry." 

She turned to him, her interest piqued. "About?" 

"My parents. I know this wasn't your idea, so it was bound to be their's." 

She turned back to her locker. "Yeah, well, don't worry. I know it wasn't YOUR idea, so I can't exactly be mad at you-about THIS, anyway." 

"Well, bring your stuff with you Friday and I'll just drive you to my house." 

"No, really, I-" 

"Come on, just ride to the house with me. It'll be easier." 

"Fine. See you Friday." 

He pushed himself away and sauntered to his first class. Rory shook her head at him. She'd never figure him out! 

Friday Morning 

"Do you have your stuff packed?" Lorelei asked as she hopped on one foot and slipped her other shoe on. 

"Yep. I'm all ready for my two weeks of hell." 

"Wow! You never cuss. You must REALLY be looking forward to this!" Lorelei joked. 

"Oh, yeah. It'll be the best," her daughter responded sarcastically. 

"Ahhh, Honey! Remember what I told you: The best way to deal with him is to remove his head from his body when he starts getting too annoying to put up with." 

"Yes, and remember what I told you: I don't want to do time over someone like Tristan." 

"Plan B: Tell him you're a man." 

Her daughter laughed, "We'll see if I get that desperate. What about you? Are you ready?" 

Lorelei rolled her eyes. "I'm stuck being with people I don't really like for two weeks. I mean, the Haydens will even be there part of the time. Ugh! How much worse can it get? Oh! I remember, I've got to be with my MOTHER for two weeks!" 

"Behave," her daughter reminded her. 

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, are you ready?" 

"Technically, yes." 

"Call me if you need me. If you're too miserable, ignore your grandmother's orders and leave. I don't CARE if it'll cause World War III, just leave if you have to." 

"Ok. I have to go. When are grandma and grandpa picking you up?" 

"Thirty minutes." 

"I love you. Bye." 

"Bye." 

Rory and her mom hugged before Rory picked up her bags and ran out the door to the bus stop. 

  
Chilton 

Tristan was waiting when Rory appeared, book bag over her should and a large suitcase dragging her down. Walking briskly to her, he took the bag from her hands. She fell forward, surprised that the weight was no longer her burden. A hand reached to steady her arm and Tristan held the suitcase casually in his other hand. Looking up, she saw the blue eyes sparkling at her and smiled slightly. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. You looked about ready to fall over." 

"It's heavy," she defended. 

"To you, it probably is. Come on, we'll put it in my car." Popping the trunk and dumping the suitcase into it, he turned and walked with her into the building. "So your mom already left?" 

"Yeah, my grandparents were going to pick her up." 

"Wish you could go with her?" 

"Be WITH my mom? Yes. Be AT the reunion? No," she admitted with a small laugh. 

"Completely understood." 

"See you after school," Rory told him as she disappeared into the crowd. 

"Bye, Mary." She turned to glare at him before walking off. Watching her blend into the crowd, Tristan sighed. How the hell was he supposed to get through these next two weeks with her constantly close at hand? 

Rory's Locker 

"You ready?" 

Rory turned at the question and saw Tristan smirking. "For?" 

"Your two weeks with ME, of course!" he smiled broadly. 

She rolled her eyes playfully. Their banter had become more friendly, but they still slipped into bitterness occasionally. "Lucky me! Two weeks with someone who can't even remember a simple name." 

"Uh uh! Keep the claws in!" 

"Keep the brain turned on," she shot back. 

Leading her to his car, he opened the door and took her bag, placing it in the back seat with his own. Climbing in, he turned to key and grinned at her. Rory didn't like that grin-she KNEW that grin! 

"Well, you know what they say: Men don't carry their brains in their heads, they carry them-" 

"Shut up!" Rory demanded with a blush, suddenly understanding what he was about to say. 

He laughed. "Just wanted to make sure you still wanted the brain turned on." 

Rory turned to glare at him before looking out the window. Tristan fiddled with the radio stations and surreptitiously watched her reactions to the different songs. When she started humming to one, he finally stopped and left it. A small smile flitted across her face while she watched the passing scenery and bobbed her head to the music, unaware that he had purposely found something she would like. 

  
DuGrey Residence 

Tristan carried her things in and Rory followed timidly. A butler came to take her things and Tristan instructed him to take them to her room. Turning back to her, he grinned. "Come on. I told them to have coffee ready and waiting when we got back." 

"Smart man!" Rory praised as she shoved him to a faster pace. In all truth, she would have just sped on without him if she had ANY clue where the kitchen was. Following him through the maze, she barely took in the décor as the smell of coffee got stronger with each step. When they finally walked into the kitchen, they were greeted with the sight of a full coffee pot and two oversized mugs. "Ahhh.." she purred affectionately as she brushed past Tristan, "sweet, sweet coffee!" 

Tristan watched in amazement as she reverently poured her coffee, inhaled the scent and took a deep sip. Leaning back against the counter, she exhaled contentedly. Shaking his head, he moved to get his own mug. "I think I speak for all mankind when I beg you to PLEASE get control over this addiction!" 

She shook her head. "Forget it, Evil One. Where's my room?" she asked, breaking him off before another coffee put down could be made. 

"Third floor, west wing, 4th hall, 3rd door on the right," he responded without hesitation. 

"Ok, where?" 

He smirked. "I'll show you." Pushing away from the counter, he opened the kitchen door and waited for her to follow him. After a moment, he turned to see her pouring the remainder of the coffee into her now empty mug. Cocking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows, he glanced from her to his own half full mug. "You're terrible." 

"Lead the way," she told him, ignoring the coffee comment. She allowed him to walk in front of her and followed as he led her through the large house. Her grandparents' house seemed much more reasonable now! This place was….a museum! Tristan led her down a hall and into a room. "I thought you said my room was on the right." 

"I did," he responded easily. 

"This room is on the left…and looks lived in." 

"And so it is. It's my room. I'm getting a book for you." 

Rory looked around the spacious room. It was the size of the downstairs of her house! On the right, she saw a recliner with an end table next to it, a king sized bed with a royal blue comforter, and several bookcases with various items. On the left was a door to his own bathroom, an oversized desk, a coffee table covered with skeets of paper and his closet. But the wall in front of her, where Tristan was standing, was what caught her attention. A floor to ceiling bookcase filled with books! It was her dream come true. 

"What all are they?" she asked softly as she moved forward. 

Tristan turned to look at her. Her eyes had grown wide and soft, adoration plainly visible in them. "They're books. How are you in Chilton without knowing this?" 

She turned to give him a look. "I realize they're books, I was asking what KINDS of books they are." 

"Anything and everything. History, novels, poetry, etc. etc." 

Rory skimmed the titles and then turned to stare at Tristan in astonishment. "These are really good." 

"What, you've read them all?" he asked, amused by her reaction to books. After all, they were mostly classics or history. 

"No, but I recognize the titles and authors, Funny Man. You must have 300 books here!" 

"Well, feel free to come in and borrow any of them that you want. They're at your disposal." 

Thank you," Rory breathed, already plucking a book off the shelf. 

"Ok, well, I have some things I have to do before dinner, so why don't I show you to your room and we can study after we eat?" 

"Why do you care when I study?" she asked without looking up. 

"Well, since you're here, I thought we could study together. It'll go faster." 

"I know I told you I view studying as a solitary activity." 

He sighed. "Look, I think we should call a truce since we're going to be seeing so much of each other for the next two weeks." 

"You'll be nice?" she asked skeptically, now looking at him. 

"I'll try my best." 

She considered it for a moment. Well, a Tristan trying to be nice was better than a Tristan not CARING if he was nice. "Ok. Truce." They shook hands and he led her back to the door. Walking about four feet down in the direction they had just come from, he stopped at the first door on the right. "Right across the hall from you?" she turned to ask him, suspicious of his motives. 

"My parents are in the east wing and put us in the west wing so we won't be in the way. I figure if you need something, you'll have access to me and it's better than nothing. It's not like I'm going to come barging into your room." 

"Fine. Thanks for the help….and the book!" 

"Ok, I'll come get you for dinner." 

She nodded and pushed the door open. Closing it behind her, she leaned back and observed her room. It was huge! Almost as big as Tristan's. Seeing that her clothes had already been unpacked and put into dressers and the closet, she flopped on her bed and opened her book. 

  
Two Hours Later 

True to his word, Tristan came to lead her to the dining room for dinner. The table was huge and only she, Tristan and his father were sitting at it, his mother having gone to a social dinner. As an uncomfortable silence spread over the table, Rory glanced to Tristan and his father. Neither seemed at ease and loving to each other, giving Rory cause to wonder why. She didn't know much about the DuGreys and had only seen Tristan when he showed her to her room. After that, he had disappeared and she hadn't seen him. 

"So, Rory, how do you like Chilton?" Mr. DuGrey finally asked. 

"Oh, very much, thank you," she replied sweetly. 

"Do you and Tristan know each other very well? Have any classes together?" 

Rory's gaze turned back to Tristan. It seemed his parents didn't know anything about her and their constant battle. Did they EVER talk? "Yes, actually, I do. We know each other fairly well." 

"How lovely. I know your grandparents and they're wonderful people." 

Rory could tell by the tone that these were rehearsed lines that he used frequently at social engagements and wondered briefly if he knew how transparent he was. "Yes, they are. I'm a big fan." 

Tristan smirked and the subtle sarcasm and their eyes met across the table. At her look of confusion, annoyance, timidity and frustration with the social restraints, he gave her an encouraging smile. He got a small, faint smile in return before he turned back to his food, wishing she didn't have to be tied down to these dinners with his dad-and tomorrow she'd have to have dinner with BOTH his parents. They were-cold. There was almost no emotion in them and Rory was so full of life. Shaking his head slightly at the situation, he squared his shoulders and prepared to finish out the meal. 

  
Two Hours Later 

Tristan and Rory were sitting in his room studying-well, he was trying to study. She had, for once, abandoned her text books and was again going through his bookcases. His attention was drawn to her figure as she scanned the different book titles, occasionally picking one up to examine it more closely. 

She was wearing jeans and a dark green shirt with long sleeves and a deep v-neck. Her hair, long and loose, was pushed back over her shoulder whenever it interfered with her view of the books, but was otherwise forgotten. He himself was casually dressed in jeans and a close fitting, dark gray pull over sweater. Lounging on the floor with a pillow behind him, he continued to watch her. 

"How many of these have you read?" she finally asked, a tone of wonder clearly evident. 

"You know, I CAN read," he defended himself. 

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know. And as FANTASTIC as that is, that wasn't what I was asking about. Which ones are your favorites? I can't pick one." 

He pulled himself off the floor and went to stand next to her. "Uhh…for you, something sweet and romantic-" 

"Hey!" she playfully slapped him across the chest. 

"What? Crude and romantic?" he questioned with a smirk. 

"Who says it has to be romance?" 

"Nobody. I'm guessing. How about Great Expectations?" 

"Already read it." 

"David Copperfield?" 

"Read it." 

"The Old Man And The Sea?" 

"Read it." 

He turned to give her a look. One mixed with disbelief, humor and a mild trace of annoyance. Seeing the innocent smile she tauntingly threw back at him, he returned to his task. "Jane Austen?" 

"Read all of them." 

"Why bother reading anymore?" 

"Because it's fun. Anymore suggestions?" 

He sighed and cocked his head. "Jane Eyre?" 

"Ooh! I haven't read that one!" 

"We'll have to inform the officials. They may want to make this a national holiday!" 

"Tristan-" 

"Flags will fly at half mast-" 

"Moving on now." 

"Government offices will be closed down-" 

Rory tuned out as she recalled having almost this same conversation with her mother once. It was weird, but she could swear Tristan was practically quoting her! Realizing that he was still going, she quickly cut him off. "Thank you for the help, now let's get back to work." 

  
Three Hours Later 

Tristan and Rory had now moved to a more comfortable position on his bed. She sat perched at the foot of the bed while he was sitting somewhere close to the head of it, facing her. He'd begged to call it a night on account of the fact that it was late, but she had been adamant that they get this assignment done FIRST! 

They'd been working in steady silence with only a small lamp next to the bed on, the rest of the room cast in shadows. Rory turned her gaze from one book to the other. The dimly lit room cast a shadow across one and she raised it to get better light. Reading the portion she wanted to, she set the book back down and returned to flipping through her notebook. Tristan was, at the moment, absorbed in his own notes and wasn't paying a bit of attention-until they both heard the tiny noise. Turning her head toward the door, Rory saw a small girl standing there. Her blonde hair fell down half her back and her white nightgown touched the floor. She was holding a small teddy bear crushed to her, and seeing her eyes, Rory saw the tears standing there. Without a word or a look back at Rory, Tristan silently removed himself from the bed. As he approached the girl, she simply stretched her arms up. Tristan obligingly picked her up and held her to his shoulder while she curled up against him. Rory watched as he walked out, no explanation offered. 

Tristan walked down the hallway and turned to the left. Entering her room, he went to the rocking chair and sat down with her. He hated seeing this. She didn't deserve it. 

  
20 Minutes Later 

Rory was trying to stay focused on her homework and not the little girl. She'd been trying to forget the past twenty minutes-with no luck. Tristan hadn't seemed surprised to see her. Simply gone to her. Giving up any pretense of studying, Rory got up and walked through his door. He'd gone further down the hall on the left, so she followed that direction, promptly encountering another left turn. Peeking down the hall and seeing a door standing halfway open and a light in there, she hesitated for a moment, then went that way. 

Tristan couldn't stand this. Leaning his cheek against the side of his sister's head, he let his mind wander to the four and a half years since she had entered the world. She'd been unexpected by all and unwanted by his parents. His right hand rubbed her back while his left hand idly combed through her blonde hair. 

Rory stopped outside the door and she peeked in. Tristan was rocking in a rocking chair, the little girl contentedly sleeping up against him. Her face was turned to the side, facing Rory, her hair curling across Tristan's chest. He was staring straight ahead of him, his hand idly stroking the petite little head resting serenely against him. Stepping silently into the room, Rory hesitantly fiddled with the doorknob as she leaned against the doorframe. Tristan sensed her immediately, but made no move to mark her presence. Rory knew he knew she was there, he always knew, but waited for him to acknowledge her. When he failed to do so, she boldly stepped further into the room. Crossing the distance to stand beside him, she reached to brush a strand of hair off the girl's face. She stirred slightly and rubbed her knuckles against her cheek before sighing and nestling back down. There was a moment of silence before either spoke. 

"Who is she?" Rory finally whispered. 

Tristan had yet to look at her but did so now, even if it was only a brief glance. "My sister." 

Rory stood in shock for barely a second. "I didn't know you had a sister," she finally managed to get out. 

"Not many people do. My parents don't parade her around much." There was a pause and Rory wasn't sure if he was going to tell her anything else, but then he continued, "She was unexpected. My parents didn't really want kids-me, even-they just had me because they wanted an heir. After they got someone to carry on their 'legacy', they didn't have any interest in kids. They sent me to all the right schools and introduced me to all the right people-they were prepping me to take over our business and bring more esteem and respect to the DuGrey name. Then four and a half years ago they found out that another child was on the way. Aborting her was a real possibility in their eyes, but the scandal that would bring! So they had her. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I'd grown up in this dungeon and she wasn't a part of that. I wasn't going to let her be. My parents moved her down here when she was three months old. Three months." 

Rory sat down on the floor next to him as she continued to listen to the story, amazed at the lack of love two parents could show to their child. Tristan was looking at his sister now, pain shining in his eyes at the memory of her first few months. 

"They hired a nanny for her. My mom didn't want the burden of nursing, so they never really saw her. Everyday, after school, I come up and spend time with her. Aside from me, her nanny and an occasional meeting with our parents or a staff member, she hasn't really met a lot of people." A new thought seemed to surface in his mind and his face hardened with it. "I had a party last year. I had one every year, it was expected of me. Everyone came. My sister had asked me if she could come down. I told her she could. That afternoon she had her nanny help her get her favorite dress on before she came bounding into my room. God, she was excited! She'd never been to a party before. Our parents never let her down while they were having one. So that night, after everyone had been there for a while, she came down. She's always been shy, so she started looking around for me since she didn't know anyone there. The guys knew I love my sister and acted indifferent. They knew better than to upset her. But the girls-" he paused to shake his head, again staring at the wall in front of him. Rory reached up to rub the girl's back again. "The girls didn't know anything about her. They were cruel-uncaring. One of my friends nudged me and I looked around to see my three year old sister crying. I brought her back up here and spent the rest of the night watching a movie with her. My parents tore into me for abandoning my guests, but I didn't care. Those girls had ripped into her! Absolutely heartless. To a THREE YEAR old! My parents didn't see it that way, though. How could they? They're the same way to her. They fight about who's fault it is that they're "stuck" with her-like she was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. They fight about her IN FRONT of her." He stopped and waited before speaking again, much more softly this time, "She heard them fighting again tonight. It wasn't about her, but it got vicious-that's why she came into my room." 

Rory looked down. She couldn't believe that two people could be so hard hearted to their own child-but it wasn't just the girl. It was Tristan, too. She was leaning against his knees and now glanced up to meet his eyes. "What's her name?" she asked gently. 

He sighed. "Ophelia. Ophelia Joy." He gave a short, bitter laugh. "The staff call her 'Miss Ophelia', our parents call her 'The Child'." 

Rory shifted her eyes back to his. "What about you?" 

"Joy. She brought joy into this household, so that's what I call her." 

Rory smiled slightly at the affection she saw between brother and sister. "What should I call her?" 

Tristan turned to gaze back at her in surprise. She wanted to know which one Joy would want? Why was he surprised? Rory was someone who cared about everyone. "Joy. She prefers Joy." 

Tristan and Rory locked eyes and there was another moment of silence before both turned their attention back to the girl shifting against Tristan's chest. He stood and made his way over to the bed, careful not to bump Rory who had been propped against his knees. She stood to follow him and moved the covers back. He laid Joy down and Rory pulled the covers over her. The girl curled herself into a ball as her brother bent and pressed a small kiss to her cheek. Following Rory out of the room, he turned off the light and cracked the door. 

Not wanting to go into this anymore tonight, he told her, "You should get to bed. It's late. We can finish our homework tomorrow." 

Rory nodded and left him, wondering what had just happened. 

  
The Next Morning-10:00 

Rory rolled over and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Pulling her alarm clock closer to her face, she noted that it was already 10:00. Pushing the covers back she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Deciding that it was beyond the "my fingers can double as a brush and do a good job" phase, she picked up her brush and combed it through her hair. Noticing that this shirt really required a bra, she threw one on before making her way to Tristan's door. Seeing that it was open, she walked in. "Tristan?" she called. Glancing around and deciding that he wasn't there, she turned and made her way cautiously to Joy's room. Nearing it, she heard Tristan and a little girl talking with an occasional laugh. She wasn't sure if she should intrude, but there was really nothing she could do. 

Tristan turned to see Rory standing in a black tank top and creamy satin pajama bottoms. Her long, straight hair had been brushed through and hung around her shoulders. It was obvious that she just woke up, but he couldn't help thinking that she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he called with a smirk. 

She shook her head back at him. "Uh uh. Coffee before bantering. It's a rule." 

"Then why are you in here instead of getting coffee?" 

"Because it's also too early to get lost and you know WHERE the coffee is." 

He laughed. "This is sad. Hang on and I'll go get you some." 

"Oooh! Either two big cups or one huge one!" 

Sighing at her addiction, he turned back to his sister. "Joy, this is my friend, Rory. She's staying with us for two weeks." 

"Hi, Joy!" Rory chirped with a smile. If Tristan was right and this girl was shy, being cheerful was probably the best tactic. 

Joy's blue eyes turned from Rory back to Tristan as she stood slightly behind him. He chuckled and reached behind him to swing her up into his arms. "Rory's a REALLY nice person! She's very sweet, like you. Will you stay with her while I go get her some coffee so she doesn't turn into a monster?" 

Rory narrowed her eyes playfully at his last sentence, but she saw Joy starting to relent. Hesitantly nodding her head, she turned back to Rory, her long blonde curls swirling around her shoulders. Tristan set her down and brushed past Rory, murmuring for her ears alone, "And you ARE a monster without your coffee!" 

Rory would have smacked him for it, but didn't want to lose what little trust she had with Joy. As he disappeared down the hall, she turned with a smile and took a small step towards the little girl. "How old are you?" 

"Four and a halthf," Joy told her with a slight lisp. 

Rory's smile broadened at the lisp. Many little children had one at that age and she found it just as endearing as dimples. "Why, you're all grown up!" she exclaimed. She was rewarded by a broad smile from the child and continued. "And what a beautiful young lady you are!" 

"So are you!" Joy eagerly told her. 

"Why, thank you!" 

"For what? The coffee?" Tristan asked as he came in behind her, three mugs in hand. 

"You're sister told me I was beautiful," she corrected, "but I always thank anyone for cof-oooh, three cups!" she squealed. 

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not encouraging this. One for each of us and milk for Joy." 

Rory pouted playfully as she accepted her mug. Taking a sip, the pout faded and a look of utter contentment replaced it. Tristan had been watching her and shook his head-AGAIN-at her response to coffee. "You're addicted," he muttered as he took a sip of his own coffee. 

"And you're a smart alleck. What of it?" Rory fired back, sure to keep her voice sweet for the attentive ears following their conversation. 

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. Hey, Joy, I have to go run some errands, but I can get your nanny over here so you won't be alone." 

"I can stay with her," Rory quickly offered. 

Tristan's eyes turned back to her, but before he could respond, Joy was doing it for him. "Tank you!" 

He shrugged his approval of the plan and pushed away from the bed he had been leaning against. Telling them that he had to shower and get ready, he smiled to himself and wondered what these next two weeks would bring. 

  
Five Hours Later 

Tristan bounded up the stairs and went to dump his stuff in his room. Some of his friends had cornered him and he'd ended up having lunch with them, spending entirely too much time out as far as he was concerned. 

He knew Joy wasn't good with strangers, she was only "comfortable" with her nanny and she saw her every day, so he wanted to go and relieve both Rory and Joy. Walking briskly down the hall, he stopped in his tracks as he heard bursts of giggles erupting. 

"With the sound of MUUUUSSSSSIIIIICCCC," Rory exaggerated the last word before breaking off in another laugh as Joy giggled fitfully. 

"My heart wants to sing every soooong-" Joy took over. 

Tristan smiled as he leaned against the wall and listened to the two. Peeking in, he saw Rory and Joy facing each other and presenting their profiles to him. Rory was wearing a feather boa, oversized pink sun glasses and play crown, a pretend wand in her hand as she pretended it was a microphone. Joy was wearing play jewelry, Rory's heels and a scarf around her neck, her comb dubbing as her microphone. The girls were both bent over with laughter at the moment and failed to notice him until he stepped further into the room and applauded them. They immediately jerked to face him. 

"We were just-and we saw-" Rory tried to explain, the giggles making it impossible. Clearing her throat and straightening her shoulders in a miserable attempt to look dignified, she told him, "We were watching "The Sound of Music" and became inspired." 

"Look!" Joy chirped. "Rory let me wear her shoes!" She extended her leg to show him and started to lose her balance, Rory's hand quickly coming to her shoulder to steady her. They shared a quick smile and tried valiantly to hold back another round of laughter. 

"And what beautiful shoes they are!" Tristan acknowledged. "The music was truly beautiful, too." 

Joy and Rory both gave up their attempts at composure at this and Rory lifted Joy out of her shoes to insure she didn't topple over. "Hey, at least we can perform!" Rory defended and Joy nodded her agreement. 

"I can perform!" Tristan defended himself. 

"Ok, sing!" Rory demanded. 

"I said 'perform'. Nobody said it had to be singing," he pointed out. 

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine. So what CAN you do?" 

"Magic tricks!" 

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?" 

"Yes. Here, let me show you." He picked up some cards from a small table and was quickly stopped by Rory. 

"Oh, wait! You'll need some magic help from my magic wand." He held out his hand and she tapped him with it. 

"Thanks. Now watch them." He curled them into his fist, brought his other fist up next to him and shook both hands, turning into a complete circle, he stuck the cards in his pocket. Holding both hands up and opening them, he smiled triumphantly at them. 

Rory and Joy both "oooed" and "ahhed" as Rory gave him a disbelieving shake of her head. He smirked in return and reached to take the sun glasses off her face. "Here," he put them on, "how do they look on me?" 

Rory nodded her approval. "Oh, they're you!" 

"You think?" 

"Definitely." 

  
That Evening 

Tristan and Rory were sitting in uncomfortable silence with his parents. Neither seemed interested in conversation and the meal had progressed this way for close to half an hour. Joy had, not surprisingly, not come down. She seemed content to eat upstairs and not with her parents. Taking a small bite of her food, Rory again glanced around at the three DuGreys. Tristan met her eyes over the table and a half smile was forced out for her. 

"Well, Rory, I hear that you and Tristan have several classes together. Do you enjoy Chilton as much as he does?" Mrs. DuGrey asked, almost as if noticing the girl's presence for the first time. 

"I really like the academic drive," she looked back at Tristan and he saw what appeared to be a smirk make it's way across her lips, "although Tristan and I have a different outlook on school." 

"Really? How so?" the woman asked. 

"I just-" Rory started. 

"Rory doesn't see it as as much of a dungeon as I do," Tristan broke in and saved her. 

"What makes you think it's such a dungeon?" his mother asked, his father remaining silent. 

"Have you SEEN the place? It's so-" 

"Off with their heads?" Rory offered, remembering her and Lorelei's reaction to it on her first day of school. 

"Yeah. Gargoyles galore." 

"Ah. I see." The table returned to silence and Rory breathed a sigh of relief when the meal was concluded. Maybe she should see if she could eat with Joy. 

  
6:00AM, The Next Morning 

Hearing small feet, Rory opened her door. She hadn't been able to sleep since she had awakened at four and now saw Joy coming around the corner. When Joy saw her, she stopped and smiled. Rory softly went to the child. 

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she stooped down. 

"I want Tistan!" the little one informed her. 

"Well, Sweetie, I think it's a little early to get him up. Why don't you wait a little while and get him then?" 

"I want Tistan NOW!" she insisted. 

Rory could only imagine how someone like Tristan DuGrey would react to being awakened before sunrise on a Sunday morning, but the child was adamant. Admitting defeat, she walked with the girl to his door and peeked in. He was lying on his back wearing a wife beater shirt and his face was turned slightly away from them. Looking back at Joy, Rory nodded hesitantly and hoped Tristan wouldn't be too angry with them. Joy got a running start and jumped onto the bed, directly on Tristan. He woke with a loud "oof" and looked at his little sister. She sat indian style on his stomach and he reached for his watch. Seeing the time, he dropped it back to his nightstand. 

"And just what are you doing waking me up this early?" 

"Rory said I could!" the girl defend as she pointed to Rory, still standing in the doorway. Tristan turned his head and scooted over before patting the spot on the bed next to him. Rory obliged and came to sit there. 

"Why on earth would you suggest she do this?" he asked once she was settled. 

"I didn't. She was going to do it, anyway, so I was watched the show. The idea was all her's!" 

"Potato, pataato," he insisted. "Here. Since you two are so wide awake," he lifted Joy and set her in Rory's lap. Rolling over on his side, he closed his eyes again. 

Joy looked up at Rory who was smiling. Leaning down and whispering in Joy's ear, Rory decided to see just how far they could take this without him getting mad. Joy nodded and reached to tickle her brother's side. He immediately jerked his arm to protect the spot and laughed fitfully. Taking his sisters arms, he pulled her next to him and kept her still. 

"Ok, now THAT was your idea," he said, turning back to Rory. 

"Yep. That one was." 

"Geez, Mary, so anxious to see me?" 

"Behold, The Ego!" she declared to the room in general. 

"Hey, you're the one in MY bed!" 

Rory looked down at where she sat and shrugged her innocence. 

  
3 Hours Later 

"Tistan, I don't WANT to go!" 

Rory stopped as she heard Joy's declaration. 

"I know, but it's not for long. And you have fun with them. They take you places and give you lots of junk food. Once you get there you'll have a good time." 

This time Rory KNEW that she shouldn't intrude, but did so anyway. "Where's she going?" she asked as she walked into Joy's room. Tristan was sitting on Joy's bed and she was cradled in his lap. He picked his head up at her voice. 

"She's going to stay with our grandparents for a while. She goes every year and always has a blast, but not until she gets there." 

Rory crossed the room to kneel in front of them. "Ahh, Sweetie, it'll be great! I'm sure you'll have fun. We'll call you every night!" 

Tristan watched as she knelt there and tried to comfort the little child. It was so like Rory. Joy sniffed and started talking to Rory, her voice considerably calmer. Tristan tuned out the words as he watched the actions in awe. Rory smiled softly, concern for the little girl in her eyes. Reaching her hands out, she stood as Joy moved from his grasp and wrapped her arms around Rory's neck. Tristan snapped back to it. 

"We'll be back in just a minute," Rory told him as she disappeared from the room. After a few minutes of silence, he went down the hall to Rory's room. She was sitting on the floor with the girl, a stuffed rabbit in Joy's arms. "My mom gave this to me when I went to a summer camp when I was younger. I want you to take him with you." 

Joy hugged the rabbit close to her and grinned at Rory, thankful for the companion. Turning to Tristan, she nodded that yes, she was ready to leave now. She kissed Rory's cheek and help up her arms as Tristan came forward to get her. Rory watched as they disappeared. Joy had been a buffer between her and Tristan, but now she was back to just being with him for two weeks. This wasn't good. 

"Hey, some friends are meeting me tonight. I thought you might want to come," Tristan stopped in the doorway and turned back as if this was a sudden thought. 

"Oh, no that's ok. You go. Have fun." 

He cocked his head to the side, exasperation clearly evident. "Come on, Mary. It'll be fun. For once, just come." Rory hesitated and Tristan took this as a sign on encouragement. "We won't be gone long, I promise. Besides, what else are you going to do?" 

Rory hesitantly nodded her head. Tristan turned and continued on his way with Joy, leaving Rory to wonder what tonight would bring-out, alone…with Tristan DuGrey. 

  
**part 2**


	2. 

Time Will Tell   
by **Calico1185**

  
**part 1**

  
Title: Time Will Tell   
Author: Calico1185   
Summary: When Lorelei goes out of town, Rory is forced to stay with the DuGreys.   
Pairing: R/T   
Feedback: Calico1185@att.net 

Author's Note: Ok, here's the next chapter. I wrote it after going over 36 hours without sleep, so it's REEEEALLY not good! lol There are some things you need to know about in here, however, so go ahead and read it…and then you get chapter three as your reward! J -Calico 

  
That Night 

"So what exactly are we doing?" Rory asked as she and Tristan climbed into the car. 

"Not sure yet," he told her evasively as he backed out of the driveway. It was half true, at least. 

"Uh huh. Now wanna try the truth?" 

He cut his eyes over to her before quickly looking back at the road. "We're meeting some people for pizza and then we'll take it from there." 

"And by 'we'll take it from there' you mean we don't know what we're doing after that?" 

"Yep." 

They rode in silence for a while, neither knowing a safe topic to bring up. "I wonder how Joy is," Rory finally wondered aloud. 

"I'm sure she's ok," he spoke with more confidence than he felt. "Our grandparents are great. They're not like our parents and she always has a great time with them. I'D have gone if I could. What does that tell you?" 

"That you'd rather be anyway rather than with me?" Rory deadpanned innocently. 

"Cute," he remarked, not giving the quip as much credit as Rory thought it deserved. "I told her I'd call her in the morning and you can talk to her then." 

"Good." The silence once again took over the car and Rory looked out the window. As Tristan pulled into a small pizza joint, her eyes widened. Oh no. It couldn't be-and yet there they were! Madeleine, Louise and a dozen other Chilton students were hanging out in the parking lot chatting and having a good time. She turned to Tristan. "These are Chilton students." 

"Really?" he looked at her in mock surprise. Turning to look out the window again, he exclaimed, "I had NO idea!" 

"They're CHILTON kids!" she said more forcefully. 

"And?" 

"And they hate me," she shot back, furious that he had tricked her into coming with him. 

Tristan turned back to her. "They don't hate you." 

"Yes, they do! They despise me and they'll hate the fact that I'm here. I don't belong and I shouldn't be here." 

Knowing that she was timid of the situation and being put down, he reached across to touch her cheek lightly. "Nobody could despise you-except Paris, but she doesn't count. You DO belong and you SHOULD be here because I brought you here! If you don't go, I'm not going." 

"Oh, yes you are!" 

"No, I'm not!" 

"You're friends with these people. You should go! I'll call your butler to come get me and I'll go home and read, call Lane..I'll be fine, you go." 

"Only if you do." 

"I'm not going." 

"Ok," Tristan reached to turn the key and Rory put her hand on his arm to stop him. He turned his head and waited as she closed her eyes and silently begged for miraculous intervention. Opening her eyes and sighing, she squared her shoulders. 

"Fine, let's go." 

Tristan smiled and reached to again caress her cheek. "It'll be fine." 

She shot him a look and shoved her door open. Stepping out, she slammed it shut. Great! He gained trust and earned a second chance, then Joy leaves and we're back to Evil Tristan with an occasional Nice Tristan showing up. If he planned all this just to give these people an opportunity to torment her outside of school, she'd kill him! 

"Why do I have to be here? You're just going to find a random girl to make out with while I sit around with everyone else. Why can't I sit around in my room with a book and Lane on the phone?" she argued again as Tristan came around to her side of the car. 

He was surprised that she was bringing it up again, but responded anyway. "I'm not gonna be making out with a random girl," there was a note of exasperation in his voice, "and it's good for you to try to get to know these people. You're stuck with them for another two years and you can't avoid them forever. You'll probably go to college with some of them and you'll need to have SOMEONE that you know there. One night. I'm here. You'll be fine." 

By this point they had reached the group and Rory smiled uncertainly at them. Tristan was dead! That's just all there was to it! 

"Hey, Man!" Tristan said as he tapped his fist against another guy's fist. 

"Trist, Man, what's up?" the guy responded easily. 

"Not much. You know Rory?" 

"Yeah, I have a couple of classes with her," he acknowledged as his eyes swept her. "Although we've never actually been introduced." 

"Ah. Well then: Rory, this is John. John, this is Rory." 

They smiled and shook hands as Madeleine and Louise came to join the group. "Wait till Paris hears this," was Louise's greeting. 

"Hey, Rory!" Madeleine said happily. 

"Hey, Madeleine." 

"There's nothing to hear," Tristan said sternly to Louise. 

"We'll see if Paris agrees with that," she insisted. 

"Don't cause trouble when there isn't any." 

"We're not on a date," Rory piped up. John turned to look at Tristan sharply, his eyebrows raised in an obvious question. 

"Hey, I never said you were!" Louise held her hands up in a false surrender. 

"So what's the plan?" Tristan asked, hoping they would change the subject. 

"We were thinking maybe a movie and then ice cream," John rescued him. The rest of the group seemed to tune into the conversation and it was quickly agreed on. 

As they all walked down to the theatre, Rory whispered to Tristan, "And don't even think about paying for me. Paris is going to kill me as it is, no point convincing her to make it agonizingly slow." 

"She won't do anything. Louise is just trying to stir up trouble. She doesn't have the guts to tell Paris and then deal with her," he whispered back. 

Rory put a hand on his arm to hold him back so they were the last ones. "No, I'm serious, Tris, don't cause any more trouble. Please." 

Seeing her eyes, he relented. Nodding slightly, he whispered back, "Fine." If Louise did get Paris mad at Rory….damn! He hadn't thought about that beforehand and now it seemed like a very real possibility. After they had made a little progress it looked like they might take a step back. Joining the others in the ticket line, he bumped Rory with his shoulder. "At least I'd get to see that hellfire directed at someone other than me," he pointed out with a smile. 

"Not," she shoved him back, "funny!" The twinkle in her eyes betrayed her, but she hoped he'd still be careful about the Paris thing. 

Two Hours and Twenty Minutes Later 

"You're terrible," Tristan commented as he looked up and saw Rory sitting down with a large coffee in her hands. He, and everyone else, had gotten ice cream, but here she was, with coffee, at night. 

"And you're insufferable," she quipped as she settled into her seat. 

"And you're terrible and you're insufferable why?" asked another guy. 

"She's getting coffee-" Tristan started. 

"And he can't just shut up and ignore it," Rory broke in. 

"This late at night," he continued. 

"It's not like there's a rule for when you can and can't have coffee," she pointed out. 

"Yes, there is! You're not supposed to have it this late at night cause then you'll have trouble sleeping." 

"Not true." 

"Completely true!" 

Looking for reinforcement, Rory turned her eyes back to the other guy, "What do you think?" 

"I think you two are going to have beautiful children," he declared before taking another bite of his ice cream. 

"Oh, I will," Rory hoped the shock wasn't evident in her voice, "but that has nothing to do with him! His kids better pray they have a gorgeous mother to make up for any features they may get from him!" 

"Which is why they'll be grateful for you," Tristan added, knowing that would annoy her. 

She shot him a look before taking a deep gulp of her coffee. The others had, at some point, gotten quiet and had been following the conversation. Sharing knowing looks, they slowly resumed their gossip. 

As the other guy got up to go talk to someone else, she turned to face Tristan. "You are so dead!" 

"What? What'd I do?" 

"Don't pull the innocent act with me, I'm too smart to fall for it." 

"It's not an act. I'm a little lamb!" 

She snorted. "And I'm Marilyn Manson!" 

Tristan laughed outright at this. Regaining composure, he grasped her wrist and pulled her up with him. "Come on. We've got school tomorrow, let's get home and to bed." 

"Our SEPARATE beds!" 

"If you insist," he teased. Saying good night to everyone, they made their way out to the car. Almost as soon as they were seated, the war about music began and the bickering only stopped when they pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. 

The Next Morning 

Rory stumbled down the stairs and stopped short. "Arrrggg…" Turning on her heel and jogging back up the stairs, she pounded on Tristan's door. It was quickly flung open to reveal Tristan buttoning his shirt. "Coffee!" 

He laughed and ushered her into the room. "Hang on, I'm about ready to go down. You have your stuff?" 

"Yep. Can't wait to get back to it!" she responded sarcastically. "Especially since everyone there is so involved in their own plastic surgery and cans of hairspray that they don't notice when people around them are trying to actually further their own knowledge." 

"Wow, you really are a monster without your coffee," he commented as he finished buttoning his shirt and started putting books in his bag. 

"And this is first thing in the morning. I don't even want to know what would happen if I didn't have any by lunch time." 

"The world as we know it would end," he supplied as he placed his tie around his neck. 

"Can't you do that on the way TO the kitchen? You know, where the happy coffee is?" she asked impatiently. 

"I prefer to see what I'm doing." 

Hoping to speed the process, Rory stepped forward and brushed his hands away, not even thinking about how ridiculous the action was. Crossing each end over the other one several times, she missed the grin on his face as he fought to suppress his laughter at the situation. Finally giving up, she looked up at him. "Ok, how the hell do you do this?" 

Chuckling at her, he moved his own hands to take the tie and showed her each step, wondering how long before she got frustrated with him. "And THAT," he concluded, "is how you fix a tie…without cussing, something you NEVER do." 

"Yeah, well, I NEVER go without coffee, either, so that's two firsts today. Come on, Coffee Man, lead the way." 

Tristan grabbed his bag and led her down to the kitchen where he showed her to some large mugs that they could bring in the car. As he started the engine, she sighed happily and giggled. "This stuff is SO good!" 

"And behold, the complete 180 brought about by coffee!" 

"I need SOMETHING to get me through days at Chilton!" 

That Afternoon 

Tristan was leaning against the wall when Rory came out after school. She looked tired, frustrated and loaded down. Stepping behind her, he took her bookbag off her shoulders. She turned around in surprise and smiled weakly at him. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. So, I didn't see you at lunch?!" 

"That's because I was in the library," she told him. 

"You skipped lunch?" he asked, a mixture of annoyance, disbelief and reproof in his voice. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" Tossing their bags in the back seat, he got in the driver's seat and faced her again. 

"Because I didn't feel like putting up with Paris shooting the death glare at me and I was tired and…I'm just out of it." 

"That's it!" he stated as he started the car. 

"What?" 

"Well, first we're going to get you some coffee, then we're calling Joy cause I said we would, then you're calling your mom." 

Rory visibly relaxed. "You're an angel!" 

"And don't you forget it!" Laughing softly at the amused look she gave him, he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Three Hours Later 

Rory was sitting in the armchair in her room reading. She and Tristan had talked to Joy and then she and her mother had spent the next hour on the phone talking about their situations, Lorelei complaining about her mother most of the time. Distractedly picking her mug up, she lifted it to her lips to take a sip-and got nothing! Looking down at the empty mug, she closed her book. Walking quickly down the hallway, she knocked on Tristan's door. He opened it and saw Rory standing there, clad in jeans and a deep green sweater, holding her mug between both of her hands. 

"It's empty!" she stated. 

"Knowing you, I'm not surprised." 

"Fix it!" 

"Yeah, right! First of all, you only come to me when you want coffee and second of all, you've had enough." 

"Uh! Tristan, I have to read, which means I have to breathe, which means I need coffee!" 

"Ok, come on! I'm showing you where the kitchen is and after this, you're on your own!" Brushing past her, he felt her soft hand against his arm and turned to hide the look that entered his eyes. Having grown agitated trying to stay away from Rory, he'd pushed the sleeves of his navy blue pull over sweater up. As he again led her through the house to the kitchen, he waved his arm to show her the coffee pot. "Happy?" 

"Thrilled!" she giggled as she reached for the coffee pot to refill her mug. 

"I'm going to meet some friends in a little while. You're invited, but I think it's only fair to warn you that they're all guys." 

"Quite alright! I'll stay here, call Lane, read and study! I have a busy evening." 

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

"Hopefully I won't have to wait for you again to get coffee." 

"Hey, it wouldn't have taken so long if you knew how to tie a tie!" 

She shook her head patiently at him. "Bye. Have fun." 

"You, too! Bye." 

Late That Night 

Tristan and three of his friends jogged up the stairs to his room. They took turns changing while Tristan crept down the hall. Tapping lightly on Rory's door, he waited. He tapped again and there was still no sound. Deciding that she must be asleep, he joined his friends on their way down to his pool. It was late and they had school tomorrow, so they really should call it a night. Oh, well. Going up into the loft over the study, they were surprised to see a young woman asleep on the floor, books and papers scattered around her. They all stopped and one asked, "Well, now, what do we have HERE?" in a knowing voice,causing Tristan to hurry up behind them to see what was going on. Rory. She was sound asleep surrounded by books that she had been studying. He nudged John, who was giving him a look, out of the way and went to her. Gently pulling her into his arms, he smiled when she curled herself against him, her arm settling around his broad shoulders. 

"Hey, isn't that-" one started to ask, but John elbowed him in the stomach and he shut up. Tristan turned around and ignored them as he carried Rory down the steps and back through the house. Once out of sight of everyone, his composure slipped a little. Here he was with Rory in his arms, for crying out loud! This was exactly what he had worried about. Now he had felt her in his arms, felt how perfectly she fit there, and their two bedrooms were secluded away from everyone else…and right next to each other. Damn! Her hair was laying across his bare chest and shoulder, her face occasionally rubbing against his neck as she slept. Opening her door, he pushed it with his shoulder and went over to her bed. Pulling the covers down with one hand, he laid her there and pulled them back over her. Brushing the back of his hand against her cheek, he turned off the lamp and mentally prepared himself for the questions his friends were sure to ask. At least John had the good sense to be careful about it, but the other two….they were looking for a fight. They were waiting at the pool and he dove in before the first question could be asked. When he surfaced, the first thing he heard was, "Wasn't that the Gilmore chick you've been so hot after?" 

"First," he said as he pushed himself up on the side of the pool, "her name's Rory, not 'that Gilmore chick'. Second, her grandparents are friends with my parents so she's staying here while her mom and grandparents are out of town. Third, you leave her the hell alone. One word to upset her and I swear I'll beat you 'till you can't stand!" 

John continued to look at him. "So, she is the one you've been so hot after?" 

Tristan turned to glare at him. "ANY of you say something to her-" 

"I wasn't going to!" John cut him off. "Just curious. Any of you get that history paper done yet?" he asked, skillfully steering the conversation to a safer topic. Tristan gave him a relieved smile and the conversation proceeded. 

The Next Day 

Rory was listening to the teacher willing the time away. Ahhh!!! The bell rang and Rory hurriedly packed away her books on her way through the door. Walking down the hall, she was surprised when a girl came to walk next to her. 

"So you're staying with the DuGreys?" she asked. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" Rory asked as she looked at the pretty blonde. 

"I'm John's girlfriend, Michelle," she told her, holding her hand out. 

"I'm Rory," she returned the handshake. 

"I was just surprised because I didn't think you and Tristan were really good friends." 

"We're getting along better now. How did John know I was staying there?" she knew she hadn't told him, and she didn't remember Tristan saying anything… 

"He saw you there last night," Michelle told her simply. 

"I was asleep when they all got there." 

Michelle smiled. "I know. From what I hear, they were on their way to go swimming when they saw that you'd fallen asleep studying. Tristan carried you to bed." 

Rory's eyes widened. "I so don't remember that!" 

"Like I said, you were asleep." 

"Tristan didn't mention it…" 

"And threatened the guys about harassing you," Michelle clued her in. 

"How many people know about this?" 

"I don't know. John told me, but he tells me everything. Tristan was pretty serious about them harassing you, so the others may keep their mouths shut." 

"I hope so," Rory mumbled. 

"Anyway, I just wanted to say 'hi' and let you know what's going on in case word gets around and Paris comes after you." 

"Thanks. I have to go cause he's waiting for me, but I'll talk to you later." 

"Yeah, it was great meeting you!" 

Rory hurried outside to where Tristan was leaning against his car. Upon seeing her he pushed away and got in the driver's seat. Rory tossed her bag in the back and climbed in the front. They were just pulling out of the parking lot when she broke the silence. 

"So I fell asleep?" 

Tristan looked at her in surprise. "In your entire lifetime? Yes, I'm sure you've fallen asleep." 

"And you carried me to bed?" 

"Were you awake?" he asked quickly before the conversation took steam and words were thrown back and forth rapidly. 

"No." 

"Then where did that come from?" 

"Michelle." 

"John's Michelle?" 

"How many Michelle's do you know?" 

"So not the point! John's Michelle?" 

"Yes, his Michelle. Did you?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Not really." 

"Then let it go." 

"No." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I want to know." 

"Why?" 

"Because you didn't tell me." 

"And that matters becaaaause…" 

"You didn't tell me." 

"Already said that." 

"And you didn't answer." 

"Yes, I did." 

"No, you didn't." 

"May not have been an answer you liked, but it was an answer." 

"Fine, whatever, but I need to know what's going on in case I have to deal with Paris." 

"Now was that so hard?" 

"What?" she asked, puzzled. 

"Actually telling me why you wanted to know." 

She growled as she realized that she'd fallen into his trap and he'd won this round. "Shut up!" 

"I thought you wanted to know what-" 

"I do." 

"So I can't tell you that if I'm shutting up," he told her, the teasing tone back. 

Rory looked over and saw the smirk. Having to fight back a smile, she refused to meet his gaze. "Leave me alone!" 

Giving in, he began the tale of what had happened, leaving out anything that was said because he knew she wouldn't like it. She seemed satisfied with it and they continued their playful banter before pulling into the driveway. Going straight to the kitchen, Rory got some coffee, sat at the table and laid her head on her arm. 

"Ugh! No offence, Tristan, but I'm REALLY not looking forward to dinner with your parents." 

He chuckled. "None taken. They're actually going to some social thing, so it's just us." 

She brightened. "Really? No polite dinner conversation that sound like a really bad play you're forced to do in elementary school?" 

He smirked. "No. Not tonight. Tonight, it's just the two of us!!" His smile widened as he came to stand in front of her. 

"And here I thought it was good news!" her smile betrayed her and her voice was soft to take the sting out of the words. 

"You're so sweet," he retorted sarcastically. Taking a sip of his coffee, he changed the subject. "Mmmm, do you want to wait for me or for me to bring you straight home tomorrow?" 

"Why? Did you get detention?" she squealed. 

"No, sorry to disappoint. There's a blood drive and I don't know when I'll be home." 

"You're giving blood?" it was her turn to be surprised. 

"Yeah, it's not like it hurts. So do you want someone to pick you up?" 

"No, I'll just come with you and give blood, too." 

"You sure?" 

"Yep." 

He was still dubious but knew better than to argue with her. "Ok, I've got to go call my grandparents and see when they think Joy's coming home. You just drink your coffee." 

"Will do, sir!" she mock saluted as he sauntered out of the kitchen. 

The Next Afternoon 

Tristan and Rory were sitting on exam tables waiting to give blood. Several other people were sitting on similar table having their blood drawn and Rory and Tristan were bickering childishly. 

"You're whacked! Metallica rules!" Rory defended. 

"Oh, please! They're amateurs." 

"Ah, yes. I forgot! I'm speaking to Tristan DuGrey, geniu-" 

"Are you both ready?" a nurse asked as she came up to them. 

"All set," Tristan said happily. As the nurse turned to pick something up, he shot Rory a 'Ha ha! I won this round!' look and grinned! She glowered at him and the nurse turned back. Tristan pushed his sleeve up past his elbow and held his arm out. She quickly put a rubber band above his elbow and cleaned the spot before inserting a tiny needle. After the blood had been taken, she withdrew the needle and pressed a piece of gauze to the spot. Tristan applied pressure to it while the nurse turned to Rory and performed the same routine on her. Seeing the blood leave her through the tube, Rory looked away. Tristan saw her look and reached over to squeeze her hand slightly. She gave him a defiant 'Don't baby me, I'm fine' look and he released her hand. After the nurse was done, Rory sat and applied pressure to her own arm while Tristan was asking the nurse some questions about the drive and how it was going. Feeling a little light headed, Rory noticed that her head was starting to feel heavy and hard to hold up. She distantly heard a voice and suddenly everything went black. 

Tristan saw Rory start to look out of it and called her name. When she didn't respond, he took a closer look at her. She started to sway and he reached out and grabbed her waist right before she collapsed. "Rory? Nurse!" Rory's body was completely limp as he picked her up to lay her on the table. Her skin was soaked in a cold sweat and there was absolutely no response when he tried to shake her or call her. The nurse came over and reached to touch her cheek. 

"She's clammy. Has she ever given blood before?" 

"No, this is the first time." 

"Her body could be shocked at the loss of blood. It's not enough to hurt her, it's just not something she's used to." Looking back over her shoulder, she called, "Wet paper towels. Cold ones. And some juice." 

Tristan reached to pull her hair out from under her neck. The skin there was dripping. "Are you sure she's ok?" 

"She will be. She just needs something with sugar." 

"Yeah, but when people faint, don't they usually regain consciousness with two to three minutes?" 

The nurse glanced up from Rory to study the young man's face. "How'd you know that?" 

"First aid course." 

"Yes, if she doesn't come to within three minutes, I'm calling a doctor in." 

Tristan continued bathing her face and neck with the cool cloth and slowly her head turned. "Rory?" 

"Come on, Sweetie, we need you to open your eyes," the nurse instructed. 

Rory felt a cool cloth being pressed against her skin and struggled to remember where she was. She opened her eyes slightly to see lights and a ceiling through a haze. Where was she? Someone was talking to her, but she couldn't hear them. They sounded muddled. Distant. She tried to lift her head, but it was so heavy…and she felt so weak. Tristan. His was one of the voices she heard. Remembering where she was, she fought to stay conscious. She just wanted to close her eyes. Sleep was pulling her back. She felt herself being lifted and her back was propped against something…a hand holding her head back against it. She was grateful for it because before it had come to hold it up, her head had hung on her shoulder. 

Tristan sat behind her and propped her against him. Her head was hanging limply against her shoulder and he reached a hand to hold it against his chest. "Rory? Are you ok?" 

Fighting to respond, she weakly replied, "Yes." 

"Are you awake?" the nurse asked. 

Rory nodded slightly and Tristan strengthened his hold on her. 

"Can you drink this? It'll help." The nurse handed her the cup of orange juice and she took a small sip. Tristan held the cup while she struggled to pull herself up more. Holding it back to her, he made her take another small sip-at the nurse's command. 

Rory felt herself coming to more and began moving her limbs and asking what had happened? As they explained it to her, she remembered a vague feeling of dizziness. Twenty minutes later, after drinking the rest of the juice, the nurse told them that she would be fine and could leave whenever she wanted. Walking away, she headed to another patient. Rory swung her legs over the edge of the table and Tristan moved to do the same. When she stood and felt the room spinning, her legs going weak, he bent and picked her up. She weakly rested her head on his shoulder and he carried her out to the car. 

"Have you ever had blood drawn?" he asked when some more color had returned to her face. 

"No, never," she told him quietly. 

"You ok?" 

"Mmm hmm." 

"I wish you'd told me that before. I'd never have let you give blood!" 

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do," she shot back as her mind began to work more clearly. 

"Ok, good! You're feeling better. You might want to close your eyes and rest on the way back." 

"I'm ok." 

"Just-" his voice was tense. Looking ahead and clenching his jaw, he refused to look at her, "Never mind." 

She heard the tension in his voice and turned to see his profile. "What? What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"Liar," she muttered as she turned to look out her window. 

"Don't start with me." 

"Why? You won't even tell me what's wrong." 

"I'm just a little tense, ok?" 

She sat silently contemplating the tense line of his jaw and his eyes that refuse to look at her. "I'm sorry." 

He sighed. "It's not your fault." 

"I'm ok, you know." 

He smiled faintly and turned to her. "I know. Well, home sweet home. Think you can walk?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mumbled, not really wanting anything but her mom right now. Opening her door, she tottered on her feet and a hand reached to grasp her arm. She waved it away and steadied herself with the door. 

Tristan watched her close her eyes and try to get the world to come into focus more. "Come on, Rory, let me help you," he pleaded softly. 

Nodding, she held her arm out as he reached for her. It slid around his neck and they made their way up to her room. He got her everything she needed and left her alone. Picking up the phone, she dialed her mom's room number. 

"Hello?" the over caffeinated woman asked irritably. 

"Hey, Mom!" 

"Rory! Hey, Babe! Is the Evil One still alive or did you kill him yet?" 

"Oooooh, Mom, have I got a story for you!" 

The Next Afternoon 

Pulling into the driveway, Tristan pulled the car to a stop and hopped out. The little girl sitting on the steps jumped up and came running to him 

"TISTAN!!!!" Joy called excitedly. 

"Hey, Sweetheart, how'd it go?" 

Rory reached over to turn the key in the ignition to stop the car. Climbing out, she jogged over to the two. "Hey, Joy!" 

"Rory!" the girl squealed as she reached over to hug Rory, still being held by Tristan. 

Tristan smiled at his little sister and listened as she and Rory exchanged giddy comments back and forth. Joy was back and the tension between he and Rory wouldn't be so bad now. Thank God for that! Another week and a half, Things were changing, and Tristan couldn't even begin to imagine what the next week and a half would bring. 

  
**part 3**


	3. 

Time Will Tell   
by **Calico1185**

  
**part 2**

  
Title: Time Will Tell   
Author: Calico1185   
Summary: When Lorelei goes out of town, Rory is forced to stay with the DuGreys.   
Pairing: R/T   
Feedback: Calico1185@att.net 

Author's Note: In light of this week's events, I haven't had time to really devote to writing. Since I did promise (and I always keep my promises) to get another chapter out this weekend, I tried to focus, but I'm sorry, this is rushed sounding. My apologies, but I've been distracted and this was the best I could do. May the souls of the departed rest in peace. My heart goes out to their families.   
-Calico 

  
Joy's Room 

Tristan was sitting on Joy's bed watching as she pulled out the stuffed animals and other goodies their grandparents had sent home with her while she chattered excitedly. 

"This one's name is Rory!" she announced as she withdrew a white teddy bear holding a harp. 

Tristan smiled. It was fitting, really. Snow white=innocence and innocence=Rory. The harp was a nice touch-angelic was another good adjective for her. "I like it. Have you shown it to Rory yet?" 

"Shown me what?" Rory asked as she came into the room. 

"Look!" Joy held the bear up. "I named it Rory!" 

Rory smiled and came to sit next to her. "You're the most darling little girl, you know that!" She kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. That's quite a compliment!" 

"Do you have any pictures of when you were my age?" the girl asked her. 

Rory thought about it for a second. "I think I have one with me….come on, we'll see!" 

Tristan helped Joy hop down and watched as she and Rory disappeared through the door. Shaking his head, he got up and followed them. Standing in the doorway, he watched as Rory went through her bag and finally produced a small picture frame which Joy happily gazed at. 

"You were pretty," she finally commented after much contemplation. 

"I don't know about that, but thank you," Rory laughed back. Joy extended her arm in Tristan's direction and he came to sit next to her and see the picture. A smile slowly spread across his face. In the picture, Rory was sitting on an old tree stump wearing what were obviously her mom's clothes with a book opened in her lap, leaning down to pet a kitten. 

"I didn't know you had pets," he commented as he raised his eyes to Rory's. 

"Uhhhh-no! We don't. That was Cinnamon, our neighbor's cat." 

"You don't like pets?" 

"No, I love them, but we're not good with them. They tend to not survive in our care!" 

He chuckled. "With two over caffeinated women, I'm not surprised." He handed the picture back to her. "You were cute!" She shook her head but smiled at the compliment. Tristan allowed his eyes to wander over her features before he turned back to Joy. "Time for bed." 

"Can you BOTH put me to bed?" 

"Sure-if Tristan doesn't mind," Rory conceded. 

"Not at all." Standing and taking Joy in his arms, he led the way down the hall. Joy's white nightgown fluttered around her ankles as she kicked her legs back and forth. Tristan finally reached down to stop the motion. "You don't have to kick me just cause I'm making you go to bed!" 

"Kick him, Joy! Kick him hard!" Rory chuckled. 

Tristan stopped. "Come on. I'd rather see you in front of me than have you behind me." 

"You don't trust me?" she batted her lashes innocently at him. 

"Not at all!" Tristan set Joy down on the bed while he moved things off of it. Rory helped her scoot under the covers and kissed her forehead. 

"I like this!" Joy announced. "I wish Mommy and Daddy would tuck me in." 

"Why? They give us money, what more could we ask for?" Tristan replied bitterly before thinking. Rory's head shot around to look at him sharply. Tristan caught her gaze and she slowly shook her head meaningfully at him. He sighed and nodded slightly. Rory said a final good night to Joy and quietly left the room. Tristan gave Joy her stuffed animal before kissing her cheek and turning off the light. Going down the hall, he unbuttoned his shirt and noticed that Rory's door was closed. Going into his room, he took his shirt off and flung it onto the bed. He was surprised to hear the softly reproachful voice. 

"You shouldn't teach her that," Rory said. He turned to see her sitting in the dark corner. 

"Why not? It's not like they care. Why teach her to want something she can't have?" 

"Why not teach them to want something they should want?" she asked. He remained obstinately silent. Heaving a large sigh, Rory stood and crossed to stand next to him. Bracing a hand on his arm, she stretched up to brush her lips across his cheek. "Good night," she murmured. Tristan stood unmoving until he heard the door close behind her. Sinking into his desk chair, he buried his face in his hands. Dammit, she was so close! 

The Next Day 

Rory was sitting on her bed studying when someone rapped on her door. "Come in," she called hopefully. 

Joy opened the door and bounced onto the bed with Rory. "What's that?" 

"My history book." 

"Ew!" 

"Ew is right." 

"Will you play with me?" 

"I wish I could, Sweetie, but I have to study. Why don't you see if Tristan can play with you?" she suggested. 

"Tistan's gone," Joy shrugged. 

Rory tensed. He hadn't spoken to her since last night. The car ride to and from school had been silent and he'd seemed-distant, almost. "What?" 

"He left." 

"Where'd he go?" 

"He didn't say." 

"Why don't I turn on a movie for you since I have to study?" Joy nodded and Rory followed her as she skipped back down the hall. Once she'd gotten Joy squared away, she returned to her room and closed her door. She'd called her mom after school to fill her in, but now she needed advise and fast. 

"This better be good or else I'm hanging up on you cause that's the kind of mood I'm in," Lorelei greeted the person on the phone. 

"It's good and you won't hang up on me cause I'm your daughter, your flesh and blood," Rory flung back playfully. 

"FINALLY! Someone with a pulse to talk to! What's up?" 

"Tristan's gone." 

"He's what?" 

"He's gone." 

"And this matters becaaaause…?" 

"He left and he didn't say where he was going-he didn't even tell me he was leaving, he told Joy which means he's mad at me. Normally he'd see if I wanted to go, too, which I wouldn't, but still. He didn't say anything. He hasn't said a word to me since last night." 

"Maybe he had to run an errand and wanted some time to himself," Lorelei suggested. It sounded like Rory was getting attached to Evil One. Hmmm… 

"He's HAD that! Since last night!" Rory insisted. 

"Well, maybe he wanted to give YOU some time." It was a stretch, but it sounded like he WAS avoiding her and she couldn't say that. 

"That's not it and you know it!" 

Damn! Her daughter knew her too well. "Honey, I wouldn't worry about it. Guys are weird and not always logical." 

"I know, but-" a knock interrupted her. "Hold on. Come in." 

Tristan opened the door and stepped into the room. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"No," she stammered. "Uhhh, Mom, I have to go." 

"Was that him?" 

"Mmm hmmm." 

"Ok, Babe! Good luck! I love you. Keep me posted." 

"Ok, I love you, too! Bye." 

"Bye." 

Rory hung up the phone and looked back at him. He stepped further into the room and shifted on his feet. "Joy said you were looking for me. Do you need something?" 

"No. I just-didn't know if you were mad at me…about last night," Rory stammered. 

Tristan rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not mad. You were right and I'm gonna be more careful about what I say in front of her." There was a moment of silence. "You studying?" 

"Uh, yeah, I'm about to. Why?" 

"I just thought it might go quicker if we study together," he suggested. 

"Fine, but only if we can get coffee to study with." 

"And the addict speaks!" 

"Just move," Rory ordered as she shoved him. He chuckled and pulled her wrist to lightly shove her ahead of him. 

Friday Night 

"Hey, you almost ready?" Tristan asked through the door. 

"Yeah," Rory called back. "I'm dressed, if you want to come in." 

Tristan obligingly opened the door and stepped into the room. Rory was standing with her back to him as she sorted through her jewelry box. Tristan's eyes appreciatively took in the beauty before him. She was wearing a simple black dress whose thick straps rested delicately on her shoulders, the v-neck dipping down low enough to be stylish, yet not too revealing. It was perfect for Rory! Simple, elegant and gorgeous! Her hair was in loose, soft waves cascading down her back. She absently raked her fingers through the curls as she sought a particular object. 

"You look beautiful," Tristan told her. 

Rory's hand stopped. A smile flitted across her face as she felt herself grow flushed. "Thank you," she said softly. 

Tristan moved forward. "What are you looking for?" 

"My necklace." She turned to face him and he saw the delicate silver hoop earrings she wore. Her blue eyes shone brightly as she took in his appearance. He was wearing tan slacks and a light blue collar shirt. Realizing that she was taking a long time looking at him, she turned back to the box. After another few moments, she pulled the necklace forward triumphantly. "Aha! Here it is!" 

"May I?" he asked as he held his hand out. She nodded and draped it across his palm before turning her back to him. He lifter her hair over her shoulder and laid the necklace around her neck. His fingers brushing against the skin there caused Rory to hold her breath and Tristan to momentarily close his eyes to regain his composure. Mentally shaking himself, he closed the clasp and smiled as she turned to face him. "Ready?" 

"All set," she smiled nervously and reached for her coat. "Let's go." 

20 Minutes Later 

Tristan's eyes scanned the room for any sign of Rory. Upon their arrival, Madeleine and Louise had pulled her off somewhere, to get the scoop on her and Tristan, no doubt, but now, there they were, with their boyfriends. He craned his neck to get a better view. Where was she? 

Rory bobbed her head to the music and glanced around the large room curiously. Madeleine and Louise had questioned her about being there with Tristan, but had lost interest when their boyfriends showed up. Now she was standing in a corner sipping a Sprite. "Tristan's probably off with 'The Flavor of the Week'," she thought bitterly. She wasn't sure why the thought bothered her. It's not like they were dating. She wasn't even interested in him that way-NO! She wasn't! She couldn't be! The mere thought was insane! Tristan was-and he could be so-and when he-she grasped for an insult, but was constantly reminded of the fact that he wasn't all bad. When he wasn't putting on an act, he was great! She remembered his eyes when he was talking to his little sister, the way he held her in his lap and smiled as she told him her new stuffed animals' names…and the first time she saw Joy-she remembered how he had acted then. He was so gentle and caring. No, Tristan wasn't what she first thought he was. He was-complicated. He wasn't purely sweet, but he wasn't evil. He was a great guy with faults like everybody else. He had a temper, yes; he had a large ego, yes; he was cocky, yes-but that was his act. Deep down, there was more to him, and that's what she had been discovering this past week. 

Rory looked up. Oh no. A tall guy with plain brown hair and hazel eyes was approaching her. He'd tried to talk to her earlier, but Madeleine and Louise had been questioning her and he'd grown tired of waiting. Now it looked like she was in for a boring conversation. 

"I'm Josh," he said as he leaned against the wall next to her. 

"I'm Rory," she told him as she turned her head and pretended to be interested in what was going on around her. 

"I think we have a class together," he went on, ignoring her obvious hint. 

"I think you're right." 

"So what I was wondering is if you were here with someone." 

"Er-well, sort of. I'm here with a friend," Rory wasn't sure how to explain it, but she was pretty sure that was doing a lousy job of it! 

"Great, then I won't have anyone interfering," Josh said as he stepped closer to her. 

Across the Room-Tristan 

Tristan and John were standing around talking across the room. John looked him up and down before finally commenting, "You're not really paying attention to this conversation, are you?" 

"What? Why? What makes you say that?" Tristan asked as he turned to him. 

"Well I just asked if you thought that the Chilton uniform was a good idea and you said 'Yeah, sure. Love 'em.' That was kinda a give away." 

"Sorry, I was just looking for-" 

"Rory?" John asked. "I was actually just about to point her out to you." 

Across the Room-Rory 

"I'm serious, I really don't want to dance. Please leave me alone," Rory was getting more and more angry, but this guy obviously had no intention of going away. 

"What's wrong with you? Don't you know how lucky you are to be getting my attention? I mean, your mom runs an inn!" 

Rory's eyes flashed a dangerous color at the insult against her mom. "You arrogant ass! My mother is a thousand times more wonderful than you can imagine! You don't even deserve to be treated with a bare minimum of courtesy by her!" 

"What's the matter with you? Is it that time of the month?" 

Tears stung Rory's eyes at the new insult, but anger overshadowed all other emotions and she retaliated. Bringing her arm back, she smacked him across the face. Used to dealing with girls who gave him what he wanted, Josh reacted by hitting her right back. Rory stumbled and fell back into a chair, her hand immediately flying to her cheek. 

Across the Room-Tristan 

He saw the look in her eyes. She was mad. Really mad. He started to walk to them, John following, when she hit him. Oh, no! Josh smacked her and she fell back. Tristan sped to them and punched Josh. He hit the floor and gingerly touched his jaw. 

"You could have broken it!" he shouted at Tristan. 

"I'm aware," Tristan commented as he turned to help Rory up. By now they were getting some attention and John moved to stand next to her as Tristan turned back to Josh. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"She insulted me!" he cried indignantly. 

"You HIT her!" Tristan yelled. Fighting for control, his voice was dangerously low as he continued, "If you ever touch her again, I swear I'll finish this!" Turning and taking Rory's arm lightly, he helped her into her coat and led her out to the car. John smiled and Michelle came to stand next to him, a knowing look on both their faces. 

The ride back took only three or four minutes and was silent. Tristan held one of her hands as he drove, but otherwise no contact was made. Pulling into the garage, he led Rory into the kitchen. She shrugged her coat off and draped it over a chair before standing in front of a counter. Tristan lifter her by the waist and set her on the counter and got an ice pack. Setting it gently to her cheek, he cocked his head and sighed at the flicker of pain that crossed her face. 

"Are you ok?" he asked softly. 

Rory nodded and blinked away the start of tears. 

"What happened?" 

"You saw it," she choked out. The hurt of Josh's words were fresh and the thought of crying in front of Tristan wasn't at all appealing. 

"I know. I was wondering what made you hit him. What did he do?" 

Rory glanced up and met his eyes before looking away. "He insulted my mom. I got mad and told him off, he insulted me, I hit him, he hit me back." 

Tristan knew Rory was fiercely protective of the people she loved and wasn't surprised that an insult about her mom could set her off, but she said Josh had insulted her, too… "What did he say?" 

Rory heaved a large sigh. "He said that I should feel lucky to get his attention since my mom runs an inn. I called him an 'ass' and he asked…" she blushed and reached to brush the ice pack away so she could turn her head, "he asked if it was 'that time of the month'…so I hit him." 

Tristan looked down in understanding. Who wouldn't have been mad? He knew she was embarrassed mentioning "that time of the month", even under those circumstances, because she brushed his hand away from where he'd been holding the ice pack to her cheek. Deciding to bypass any embarrassment, he spoke carefully. "Josh has always been like that. Never knows when to shut up. Truth is, your mom's better than his parents-she's better than MOST Chilton parents. He just doesn't know what he's talking about." He stopped hesitantly before adding, "And he's not used to girls getting mad at him, so that's why he was so tactless. I wouldn't worry about it, it wasn't your fault." 

"I know. Thanks." Rory had yet to look back at him and instead glanced at the clock on the wall. 

Tristan reached his hand up and gently laid his palm against her cheek. "Hey-" he turned her head so her eyes met his, "he was wrong! Don't let him bother you. He doesn't deserve the wasted energy." 

Rory smiled and nodded. Tristan helped her hop from the counter and watched as she mumbled good night and exited the kitchen. 

The Next Day-Saturday Morning 

Stretching and rolling over in bed, Rory yawned and instantly brought a hand up to her cheek. Carefully touching it, she remembered the events of the night before and sat up in bed. Picking up her watch and bringing it to her face, she groaned. Seven thirty! Why on earth was she awake at seven thirty on a Saturday morning?! Shoving the covers back, she went to stand in front of the mirror to study herself. Staring hard at her reflection, she could see a faint blueish tint on her cheek, but it was faint and you had to really be looking to see it. Picking up her robe, she donned it as she ran a brush through her hair and stumbled out of her room. She quietly made her way across the house so she wouldn't wake anyone up and snuck into the kitchen. Tip toeing over to the coffee pot, she smiled broadly as she picked it up-then almost dropped it when a voice startled her. 

"Of all the things to steal, that's what you chose?" Tristan asked. She hadn't seen him when she entered, but then again, she'd been deathly focused on her desired object! 

Rory whirled around to face the person and sagged in relief upon finding Tristan smirking at her. He was casually wearing jeans and a black t-shirt as he read the paper. "You shouldn't do that, you know." 

"What? Drink coffee and read the paper? I know there's a law against it, but it's just a misdemeanor, so it hasn't stopped me. A FELONY I might stop for, but-" 

"Funny, Tristan," Rory commented as she turned to finish pouring her coffee. 

Tristan pushed his chair back and strode forward to reach her. Lightly taking her arm, he turned her around as his hand reached to brush delicately across her cheek. His eyes studied the barely perceptible blue before returning to her's, his hand never leaving her cheek. "How do you feel?" 

"I'll survive." Rory had willingly allowed him to turn her to face him and stood obediently still while he'd surveyed her cheek. Knowing that he was worried about her, she hurried to add, "It barely even left a mark." 

He nodded slightly. "But there shouldn't be a mark there at all." 

Rory saw the way the vein in his neck was more visible and the tell tale tight set of his jaw. He wasn't angry with her, she knew, but he was mad and that was never good-he was mad at Josh. Oh no! He wouldn't…. "Tristan, you're not going to do anything to him, are you?" 

He shook his head slightly, "Don't worry about it." 

"Is that a 'yes'?" she persisted. 

"Rory-" 

"Tristan, just tell me!" Rory demanded. 

His hand dropped from her cheek as he lightly rested it on her upper arm, his other hand having gone to her side. He looked above her head to avoid eye contact, looking instead at a picture directly in his line of vision. He felt her gently tug on his shirt and gave in. "Nothing more than he can handle," he told her vaguely. 

"No! You can't!" 

Now he looked down at her. "Rory, he hit you-" 

"And you hit him. End of story." 

"Not end of story." 

"Yes, it is. Anything else is stirring up trouble. Tris, please promise that you won't go looking for a fight with him." 

"I can't promise that." 

Rory paused, knowing that it was important to get through to him. Finally she spoke the two words, so softly, yet they broke through to him. "For me?" 

"That's not fair," he argued. 

"Why not?" 

"Because you know I can't say 'no' to that." 

"So you'll do it?" she smiled. 

"Fine," he gave in. "I promise I won't go looking for a fight with him." 

"Good!" her smile widened. "Besides, you're taking Joy and I to a fair tonight!" 

"I'm what?" he chuckled. 

"Well, I told Joy I'd go with her, but you at least have to drive us-" 

"And I'm not leaving you alone there, so I'm going, too," he finished. 

"Nobody said anything about you not leaving us there alone," she pointed out. 

"I did. You don't know your way around, I'm going with you." 

"Works for me!" Rory chirped as she reached for her coffee. Things with Tristan had changed so much…. 

That Night 

Joy walked between Tristan and Rory as they each held on of her hands safely in their own. Skipping two steps, she swung her legs up and let them lift her up amid gleeful giggles. Tristan and Rory smiled and made eye contact above the child's head. 

"Fewwis wheel!" Joy shouted as she caught sight of the ride. She attempted to break free and run to it, but both of her watchers kept a firm hold on her hands and she was effectively stopped. 

"Whoa, whoa! Not so fast," Tristan told her as he and Rory took a larger step to stand with her. 

"Fewwis wheel, Tistan! Come on," Joy attempted to pull on him, but he held his ground and cocked his head to the side. "Rowy!" she begged as she turned to try her luck with her fellow female. 

Rory laughed. "Well, you could try ASKING Tristan if we can go there, but if he says 'no', then the answer is 'no'." With that, she knelt down to whisper in the girl's ear. 

Joy smiled and Rory straightened. Crooking her finger and beckoning Tristan down to her level, she immediately threw her arms around his neck and started showering his cheek with kisses while begging to go on the ride. 

Tristan groaned and craned his neck to look up at Rory. "Did you teach her this?" 

She smirked at him, "And if I did?" 

"You'll be as hard to resist as her," he responded simply and noted the expression that entered her eyes. Turning back to his sister, he grinned, "Well, are we going or not?" 

"Yea!" Joy threw her arms around his neck and was still kissing his cheek and thanking him profusely when he stood, his sister still in his arms, and threw Rory a look. 

Catching the look, Rory feigned innocence. "Why, Tristan, what on earth did I do to deserve that accusing look?" 

"You're teaching my sister to wrap me around her finger more than I am!" 

Rory and Joy exchanged devilish grins. Rory insisted that she would wait while the other two were on the ride, using the excuse that she didn't like heights. Rory watched the people around her as they milled around and wondered distractedly if anyone she knew was there. She wished Lane was! Oh, well. She was going home on Monday and she and Lane were sure to spend hours and hours catching up…after she and her MOM spent hours and hours catching up. She was pulled out of her reverie by someone tugging on her hand. 

"Hey, how was it?" she asked Joy. 

"Gweat!" 

"Where's your brother?" Rory asked, noting that Tristan wasn't keeping his usual watchful eye on her. Joy simply pointed and Rory looked over to see Tristan surrounded by three guys, his gaze often flitting over to the two girls. "What do you say we let Tristan see his friends while you and I go look around and ride some of the rides?" she asked Joy. 

"Just us girls?" Joy jumped up and down. 

"Just us girls!" Rory laughed. Little girls were great and Joy was a very dear, precious, special little girl. Joy tugged on her arm and they made their way over to the four guys. "Hey, guys," she greeted them while Joy stayed mostly hidden behind her legs. "Tristan, why don't you hang out with them for a while?" 

"What about Joy?" he asked skeptically. 

"What about her?" 

"She can't wander around alone." 

"She won't be alone, she'll be with me," she told him logically. 

"You sure you don't mind?" 

"Positive. We'll have some girl time." 

"Ok, well, let's meet back at the coke stand in an hour," Tristan conceded as he looked at his watch. 

"One hour. Gotcha!" 

Tristan watched as Rory walked away with his sister and heard the peals of laughter following them. John nudged him. Tristan and he made eye contact and John raised his eyebrows, the question clearly evident. Tristan glared at him and turned to the other two. 

"What first?" 

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?" John suggested. 

"I was thinking a ride," Tristan said decisively. 

"How about that one over there?" another guy asked, ignorant of the silent battle between them. 

"Sounds great," Tristan said before John could respond. Leading the way, he looked over his shoulder to shoot John a "Let it go and leave me alone!" look. 

John shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Fine, Man. Your life, screw it up all you want." 

Tristan smiled a little upon hearing that his friend wasn't going to push it, but the other two guys could only look at each other in bewilderment. 

Elsewhere, 47 Minutes Later-Rory and Joy 

Rory and Joy were each wearing a new feather boa, as Joy requested, and holding an ice cream cone in one hand, their other hands holding each other so Joy didn't get lost. 

"This was FUN!" Joy said as she took another lick of her ice cream. 

"Yes, it was! I'm glad we came," Rory agreed, almost finished with her own cone. 

"Where's Tistan?" 

"Uhhh….well, he has another thirteen minutes…and he'll probably be a few minutes late since he's hanging with 'the guys', so we should probably just sit down and wait for him." 

Finding a bench close to the coke stand, they sat down and immediately began a rehashing of the fun time they'd had that evening. Joy was, though she hated to admit it, starting to get a little tired. Rory pulled her over so she was resting her head on her shoulder and they continued their conversation. 

Tristan looked around. He was four minutes early, but still. They might already be here. Ah! There they were. He watched as Joy pulled back to be able to look at Rory while she waved her arms to describe what she was talking about. Tristan smiled. Rory was acting like she was completely shocked by what the child was saying and apparently asking all sorts of questions she was bound to know the answer to. He took a few steps forward before Joy noticed him. She called his name and started to scramble off the bench, but Rory caught her around her waist and pulled the child down on her lap. She said something and Joy calmed enough to wait, impatiently, for her older brother to get to them. 

"You guys have fun?" he asked when he was within hearing distance. 

"YES! We went on wides and got boes-" 

"Boas," Rory corrected. 

"Boas and ice cream!" 

Tristan chuckled and sat down next to them. "Sounds great!" 

"What about you?" Rory asked. 

"Yeah, we had a good time. Listen, Joy, your nanny's coming and she's going to take care of you for a while so Rory and I can walk around. Ok?" 

Rory tensed and her eyes grew a little wide. Joy was nodding her head and Tristan leaned over to kiss the girl's cheek. Glancing up, he told Rory he'd be back in a minute and stood up, taking Joy with him. When he came back, he smiled and reached a hand out to her. Rory grasped his hand and let him help her off the bench. 

"So why did you call her nanny?" she asked curiously. 

"Two reasons. One: I want her to do some fun stuff with her so she gets more comfortable with her since you won't be here forever. Two: I want to do some fun stuff with you cause I don't get many chances to." 

"So what ARE we going to do?" 

Tristan grinned mischievously. "The ferris wheel." 

"Uh uh," Rory stopped dead in her tracks. "I wasn't joking about that heights thing." 

Tristan caught her hand and pulled on it. She didn't move. "It's not that bad, come on." Nothing. "Rory!" Shaking his head slightly, he stepped back to stand next to her and swept her into his arms. 

Rory shrieked. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. 

"Getting you to the ride," he laughed. 

"I'm capable of walking!" 

"Really? It didn't seem like that," he countered. 

"Put me down!" 

"No." 

"Tristan!" 

"Rory!" 

She kicked her feet in frustration. He dipped her down a little and she gasped and clamped her arms around his neck. Tristan laughed. "There. Now will you promise not to kick me anymore? You're as bad as Joy!" 

"You know, using force against a girl isn't a way to their heart." 

"No, but it is a good way to get them to move. Besides, you'll thank me later." 

"Not likely," she scoffed. 

"Very likely," he countered. "You see, after this ride, you'll discover that you're NOT really scared of heights." 

They'd now reached the ride and Tristan set her down before taking his place next to her and locking them in. Rory eyes shot daggers as she turned to face him. "If I die, it's all your fault!" 

He resisted laughing at the threat and chose to respond with, "If I thought death was likely, do you think I'd have brought my sister on here?" 

This seemed to shut her up and she turned away from him. There were a few moments of silence with her refusing to even look at him. Who did he think he was? The ride started to go up and Rory turned to look ahead of her. 

"See, it's not that bad. It's not too fast or anything," Tristan dared to speak. 

"Well, compared to the other rides I've been on-" 

"What rides?" Tristan asked incredulously. 

"At different amusement parks." 

"Roller coasters?" 

Rory nodded. "Yeah. They went higher and faster than thi-" 

"You've been on roller coasters and you were scared of THIS?!" he again interrupted in disbelief. 

"Yes." 

"How the hell did you end up on roller coasters without someone physically PUTTING you on there?" 

"My mom," she giggled. 

"Your mom?" 

"Yeah, she's convincing and she swore she'd keep coffee from me for a week if I didn't go on with her. After the first ride, I always get over it and look for higher, faster ones. It's just the initial panic attack." 

"So after this I could pretty much get you to go on any ride?" 

"Yep," Rory nodded. 

"Really?" he smirked playfully. 

Rory thought for another minute before groaning and slapping his arm. "You're awful!" 

"Not true." 

"Shut up!" she commanded. 

"Well, I didn't want you to be going around thinking-" 

"New subject, please!" 

Tristan grinned but gave in. The ride came to a stop and they leapt off. Making their way over to a tree, they flopped down next to it. 

"Well, you've only got to suffer through being around me for a little while longer and then you get to go home on Monday," Tristan remarked. 

"Ah, yes. Freedom!" she chuckled. 

"Well, at least you had Joy." 

"She's great!" 

"Yeah, she is." 

"And you're not as bad as I originally thought," she added. 

"Really?" the cocky smile was back. 

"And the Evil One is back!" Rory lamented playfully. 

He laughed, "And you love it." 

"Unfortunately," she conceded. They returned to comfortable silence as they watched the people running around. Laughing occasionally at a ridiculous outfit or the way someone did something, they failed to notice how much time had elapsed. 

"Dammit," Tristan swore suddenly as he glanced at his watch. 

"What?" Rory asked, noting nothing that would bother him. 

"I told Joy's nanny that we'd drive them back and it's past Joy's bedtime." He stood and reached a hand to help her to her feet. "Uhhh….maybe we should look for them over here," he pointed to the ice cream stand nearby. 

"But what if she conned her nanny into another ride or something?" she suggested. 

"I don't know. We didn't decide on a place to meet…" his voice trailed off as he continued to look in all directions. 

"Ok, why don't you look over there and I'll go check around? We can meet back here in 20 minutes." 

"Wait-there's her nanny!" Tristan grabbed her hand and pulled her in that direction. 

"Mr. DuGrey, I don't know what happened. I turned my back to take a call, turned around and she was gone. And the call said that my sick relative took a turn for the worse and I'm supposed to be leaving right now." 

"YOU LOST MY SISTER?!" Tristan screamed at the poor woman. 

Rory, still holding his hand, reached her other hand to his chest. "Why don't we still separate and search for her?" Seeing the desperate and worried look on the nanny's face, she added, "And she can go to her sick relative." 

"Fine," he consented, his voice still tight with anger. "Where was she last time you saw her?" 

"By the coke stand." 

"Ok, Rory, you try over there, I'll try near the ice cream stand and we'll meet here in 20 minutes." 

"Ok," Rory agreed. 

"Mr. DuGrey, I am more sorry than you can imagine," the nanny again told him. 

"Just hope we find her," Tristan glared. Rory again reached her hand to his chest and he exhaled and said softly, "I hope your relative is ok and we'll see you when you get back. Do you have a ride to the airport?" 

"Yes, sir. Goodbye." 

As the woman walked away, Tristan distractedly ran his fingers through his hair while his eye frantically sought for some sign of his sister. 

"Calm down," Rory told him, "we'll stick to the plan and meet back in twenty minutes." 

"Right," Tristan nodded. He felt Rory squeeze his hand reassuringly before they parted. 

"Oh, my God!" Rory breathed when she was sure Tristan couldn't hear her. Calling Joy's name, she searched frantically. She was just about to give up and look for Tristan after eighteen minutes of useless searching, but as she turned, her eyes caught sight of Joy holding a police officer's hand and looking around. "JOY!" 

Joy turned her head and smiled when she saw Rory running toward her. As she neared, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around the child when she flung herself on Rory. "Rowy! Where's Tistan?" 

"Looking for you!" Rory pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Why didn't you stay with your nanny?" 

"I wanted to see the crown!" 

"Crown?" Rory asked. 

"I think she means clown. That's where she was when I found her," the officer offered. 

"Oh," Rory stood back up and smiled at him, "Thank you so much!" 

"It's not a problem. I just wanted to be sure she found who she was with. Are you her sister?" 

"No, her brother's friend. He's actually searching frantically for her so we have to get back to him, but thank you so much for finding her!" 

"My pleasure," he smiled as Rory picked up Joy and hurried off. She quickly made her way over to Tristan and saw the relief flood his face. 

Tristan craned his neck. Joy was missing and now Rory was late. Seeing Rory coming toward him and a glimpse of that familiar blonde head, he sagged in relief and reached for his sister. "Where were you?" 

"With a clown," Rory told him. 

"Thank you!" he told Rory as he held his sister to him. 

"Tistan!" Joy protested. 

"Uh-I think you're…squeezing her," Rory laughed and Tristan immediately loosened his hold. 

Setting his sister down, he turned back to her. "Really, Rory, thank you!" 

"You don't have to thank me!" Rory assured him. "I mean, if anything, I should be thanking you for-well, actually everything." Cocking her head to the side, she started counting things off on her fingers, "Making sure I was comfortable in your house, introducing me to your sister, carrying me to bed, shielding me from any crude comments your friends made," he smiled, "taking care of me when I fainted, then at the party….I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life paying you back!" she laughed. 

"I can live with that," he smirked. 

"I don't even WANT to know what kind of torture you're going to put me through!" 

"Not torture," he told her. Their eyes locked and he smiled as her, knowing that she was about to find out just how much she meant to him. 

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows as if doubting his statement. 

Illustrating his point, Tristan leaned forward and lightly kissed her. Pausing, their faces still inches apart, he reached to cup her cheek before pressing his lips against hers. Rory leaned against him as she responded to his touch. The kiss became more impassioned and continued before they heard, "Ooooooh!!!!!" from a little girl and a young woman immediately shushing her. They turned their heads to see Joy grinning from ear to ear and Michelle holding a hand over her mouth. 

"I'm sorry, guys. We'll jus-" she started before she was cut off. 

"You were KISSING!" Joy giggled. 

John appeared from out of nowhere and lifted the girl up. Michelle laughed as she turned to follow him. "You two get back to what you were doing. It sure took you long enough!" John called over his shoulder. 

Tristan and Rory looked back at each other before bursting out in laughter. "I think I'll take his advice," Tristan said in a low voice as he again reached for her and felt her meet him halfway. 

Monday Night 

"Rory and Evil One kissed! Rory and Evil One kissed! Rory and Evil One kissed!" Lorelei chanted as she paraded around the couch and tossed popcorn into the air. 

"You don't have to do that you know," her daughter laughed from her place on the couch. 

"Sure I do," Lorelei argued. "The impossible has happened and I simply MUST form a parade! Now, unless you want me to form the parade in the town square, you'll have to put up with this!" She continued her parade around the couch before stopping short and turning the popcorn bowl upside down. "It's gone," she said as if amazed by the idea. "Oh, well!" she tossed the bowl on the table and flopped down next to her daughter. "So, you're going out with Evil One Tristan DuGrey?" 

"Mom, you wouldn't believe it! He's so amazing! You should have seen him at the party! He was so protective of me." 

Lorelei smiled. It had been coming for a long time, but it was so great to see that they had indeed found the right answer! "I bet. He sounds great!" 

"I know." 

"And he LOOKS great!" She'd come to school to find a tall young man with an amazing build and the most spectacular blonde hair and blue eyes standing with his arms wrapped around her daughter. Being the smart woman that she was, she had come to the conclusion that he was one of a kind. 

"You don't have to tell me! Yesterday we went swimming in his pool-we were helping Joy learn how to dive-and….Mom, he's amazing!" 

Lorelei reached over to stroke her daughter's hair. "My baby's growing up!" 

One Year Later 

Rory was about to leave the living room when she saw headlights pulling into her driveway. Rushing over to the door, she flung it open and came face to face with an awed Joy. 

"You look like a PWINCESS!" Joy breathed. 

"Thank you, Sweetheart! Where's your brother?" 

The mentioned one was just bounding up the stairs and stopped short at what he saw. Standing in front of the door, Rory was wearing a blue dress, the top sparkling with thick straps, a deep, wide v-neck, and stopped below her chest. In a slightly lighter blue, the satin flowed from the high waist to fit closely to her body and hug the curves. It flowed to the floor and he slowly raised his eyes back up to her face. Her hair was swept back in a loose coiffeur and diamond earring dangled from her ears. 

He reached a hand out and she willingly placed her hand in his and let him pull her forward. "You look beautiful! Absolutely stunning!" 

Rory smiled and reached up to lightly kiss him. "Thank you." A small giggle made them remember they weren't alone. "She's coming, too?" she asked teasingly. 

"Her nanny took a sudden vacation-I thought you might know someone who could watch her." 

Rory nodded and picked the girl up. Motioning them to silence, she made her way to her room while calling to her mom, "My worst nightmare is coming true! I'm having to share Tristan with another woman!" she declared dramatically as she came to her doorway. 

Lorelei whirled around with a shocked expression and then reached to put her hand over her heart fervently. "Don't ever say that to a woman who has just spent almost two hours on your hair!" 

"Sorry," she smirked, a trait she'd picked up after spending excessive time with Tristan. "This is Joy. Tristan was wondering if you could watch her while we're gone." 

Lorelei smiled at the girl and reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Rory's mommy, Lorelei." 

"Call her Lori," Rory suggested, knowing the poor thing could never get 'Lorelei' out. When Joy looked uncertainly at her, she hurried to reassure her, "She's a lot of fun! We have all sorts of movies and games to play! She'll probably even watch 'The Sound of Music' with you!" 

"The hills are alive!" Lorelei started as she flung her arms out. 

"Now I know where Rory gets it from," Tristan joked from where he'd silently been standing just out of sight. 

"Hey, we can sing!" she defended. He held up his hands in defeat. 

Chilton Dance Hall 

Standing in the middle of the dance floor of the Chilton Dance Hall, possibly for the last time, Tristan and Rory held each other closely while they swayed to the music, each lost in their own thoughts. They'd both been accepted to Harvard and were thrilled that they would be together, but leaving this school, their homes and everything they knew behind was no less scary. 

"M'lady, shall we go?" Tristan whispered in her ear as he held her closely to him. 

"Mmm hmmm," Rory responded quietly, her smile refusing to leave her face. They leaned back and kissed fervently, the eager fiery kiss expressing their emotions, before holding hands while they made their way out the doors. 

The Gilmore House 

Going into the living room, they saw Lorelei asleep on the couch and Joy was curled up in an arm chair. Careful not the wake the child, Rory and Tristan made their way to Lorelei. Rory nudged her slightly and she grunted and sat up. 

"Oh, hey! How was it?" 

"Magical!" her daughter responded dreamily. 

"I was having the weirdest dream-" Lorelei started, trying to remember the details of her dream. She saw Joy walking down a church aisle wearing a poofy pink dress, then she was walking down the same aisle wearing a sky blue dress and on Luke's arm-then, oh what happened after that? Oh, right! Her dad and Rory had started down the aisle and Rory was wearing a white dress with a long train-and then she and Tristan were standing in front of a priest smiling and holding hands as they repeated his words…sliding gold bands on each other's fingers….kissing to seal the oath-Lorelei's eyes grew wide as she remembered her dream…and then she saw the diamond ring on Rory's left hand. 

  
The End 


End file.
